


excuse this

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Peter always has some excuse for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Spider-Man' nor am I profiting off this.

Peter always has an excuse. A scrape on his cheek means he tried jumping from the swings. A torn knee means he got knocked over in gym class. Any kinds of cuts are always paper cuts. 

"Were you trying to jump off the swings again?" May asks, rummaging through the cabinets for disinfectant. 

Determined not to pick his face, Peter shoves his hands underneath his legs. 

"I almost landed on my feet this time." 

"This is going to sting." May warns, though she knows he is accustomed to it by now. 

Neither one mentions the scrape of gravel against the counter, stuck on his palms.


End file.
